In recent years, the petroleum industry has invested heavily in the development of improved marine survey techniques and seismic data processing methods in order to increase the resolution and accuracy of seismic images of subterranean formations. Marine surveys illuminate a subterranean formation located beneath a body of water with acoustic signals produced by one or more submerged seismic sources. The acoustic signals travel down through the water and into the subterranean formation. At interfaces between different types of rock or sediment of the subterranean formation a portion of the acoustic signal energy may be refracted, a portion may be transmitted, and a portion may be reflected back toward the formation surface and into the body of water. A typical marine survey is carried out with a survey vessel that passes over the illuminated subterranean formation while towing elongated cable-like structures called streamers. The streamers may be equipped with a number of seismic sensors, such as collocated, dual pressure and particle-motion sensors that detect pressure and vertical particle motion wavefields, respectively, associated with the acoustic signals reflected back into the water from the subterranean formation. The pressure sensors generate seismic data that represents the pressure wavefield and the particle-motion sensors generate seismic data that represents the particle motion wavefield. The survey vessel receives and records the seismic data generated by the sensors. However, particle-motion sensors may have a lower signal-to-noise ratio than pressure sensors, because particle-motion sensors are typically more sensitive to various kinds of noise. For example, particle-motion sensors are often sensitive to low-frequency noise created by streamer vibrations. Those working in the field of marine exploration seismology seek methods and systems that reduce noise in seismic data generated by particle-motion sensors.